<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal with the Devil by solthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525755">Deal with the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun'>solthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feminism, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, Timeskip! Characters, Timeskip! Kuroo, a little bit of smut maybe, i'm going to add more tags if i add more chapters, just a light fic really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo’s family has been asking for his girlfriend. Your family has been asking for your boyfriend. You basically just play pretend and try to see if you’ll fall for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello again!! i wrote this in a spur after i read some domestic! Kuroo fics and hcs. this is really self-indulgent, but i hope u guys will enjoy-- even if it is one of the most cliche plots i have ever thought of, but we do deserve a bit of fluff once in a while. thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a woman was tough—tougher than what some would expect. You grew up with your mother, since your father had walked out on you at a young age, and you’ve never really met the man. You saw how your mother had to work hard to raise you; both a working woman and being a mother was hard. You grew up realizing that being a woman was tough, but that made you tougher. You realized that if you didn’t toughen up, society wouldn’t adjust to you. <em>You became everything men didn’t want.</em></p>
<p>They saw you as someone who was intimidating, and the only boyfriend you had cheated on you just to fulfill his need of <em>feeling more of a man.</em> Apparently, dating an achiever and a successful woman didn’t make him feel like a man. So you had to quote Astrid from Crazy Rich Asians when you broke it off with him;</p>
<p>                <em>“It’s not my job to make you feel like a man. I can’t make you something you’re not.”</em></p>
<p>You walked out after. But that didn’t mean it hurt. Of course it did—<em>it hurt like a bitch. </em>But it was true, you didn’t have to deal with his infidelity because you made him feel less of a man. You treated him as an equal, it simply wasn’t your fault that you were striving to have a great future. God forbid, you even thought about marrying the man—the thought makes you cringe now.</p>
<p>                Being a woman was hard, society never adjusts to you, but in the advent of this century, more and more women were making their voices known—and you were one of them. At 26, you were a successful entrepreneur, making your name known in all of Japan as one of the youngest female entrepreneurs. A CEO of your own company, an author, and a motivational speaker—<em>at times—</em>kept you busy, and you honestly thought your mother would lay off with her dream of you marrying someone. But it turns out that she was still thinking about it.</p>
<p>                <em>“Sweetheart, I don’t think it would be hard for you to marry someone. You’re everything a man wants!”</em></p>
<p>You’d smile at your mother, but deep down you really wanted to just walk out on that conversation. It wasn’t wrong for her to ask you to marry someone, it’s not like that was crossed out of your mind, you just simply… <em>haven’t found the man yet</em>. Groaning to yourself, you knew you were just lying. <em>You didn’t want to even be associated to anyone like your ex. </em>It’s not like all men are cheaters, it’s just that you’ve had a hard time trying to move on from that experience, and you didn’t think you’d be ready for another one.</p>
<p>                “I’ll think about it, mom.” You say as you fix your things on your table, ready to end that day and go out for drinks with your friends.</p>
<p>                “You say that all the time, (y/n). Remember, your cousin’s wedding getaway is next week, make sure you bring someone with you. Your aunts have been asking about you none stop.” Your mother’s voice at the end of the line turns stern at the end, or maybe she was just irritated with all the asking.</p>
<p>                “Isn’t it enough to bring myself, mom?” You internally groaned as you heard your mother sigh.</p>
<p>                “Darling, they’ll never stop if you don’t bring someone. You know how they like to see their girls as competitions for one another.”</p>
<p>                It was your time to sigh. It felt like your mother was making you a part of that competition. <em>As if being one of the youngest entrepreneurs wasn’t enough yet.</em></p>
<p>                “I’ll try, mom.”</p>
<p>                “Don’t try, darling. <em>Do.</em>” There was a short pause in the line, she was being called by her secretary. “I have to go, meeting starts in a while. You take care of yourself, and be there this weekend, okay (y/n)?”</p>
<p>                Your mother wasn’t asking. She was telling you to bring a date. You sighed again before bidding goodbye and hanging up. You brushed a hand through your locks as you looked outside—Tokyo was busy again. It was a good time to have drinks with your friends, so you take your things and leave your office.</p>
<p>                “Miss (s/n), shall I clear your schedule for tomorrow?” your secretary asks as she stands from her seated position.</p>
<p>                “Just unimportant meetings. Keep the others.” You paused for a moment, and she looks at you. “And clear my schedule for the weekend, there’s an event I have to go to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>                The drive to the bar didn’t take long. You parked in your usual spot, made sure you looked okay and reapplied your signature red lip before going in. Everyone was preoccupied doing their own thing when you entered, so you were thankful that you didn’t exactly have to talk to anyone that early in the night. You spot your friends seated in your usual booth, and they all looked up with they saw you.</p>
<p>                “(y/n)!”</p>
<p>                Bokuto Kotaro, of course he’d be the first to call you. Ever the loudest of the bunch, he waves at you with the brightest grin on his face, which you returned. Approaching the group, you see the familiar faces of your friends, and they just laugh when they see your exhausted expression.</p>
<p>                “Tough day today?” Kuroo asks, and you groan.</p>
<p>                “You have no idea.”</p>
<p>                You badly wanted to slump on the table, but the glasses and the plate of food didn’t exactly allow you to. Bokuto laughed, but called for a waiter anyway. Kuroo orders your usual for you, and Akaashi strikes up a conversation.</p>
<p>                “Is it about your mom again?” Akaashi asks, and you nod. The raven haired male smiles softly at you. “Spill.”</p>
<p>                Once your drink arrives, you take a sip and begin talking about how much your mother had been talking more and <em>more</em> about you getting a partner. Being the only girl in that group, you felt at ease with actually opening up to your male friends. You go way back; graduating Nekoma with Kuroo and Kenma, and then meeting Bokuto and Akaashi in their games back in high school. They were all successful and happy with their respective partners—<em>well, except for Kuroo, who shared the same problem as you.</em></p>
<p>You knew his family was very close, and him being the only son, of course they’d be eager to let him continue their legacy and blood. Kuroo was a busy man, being a part of JVA’s Promotion Division, and working almost every day. On your fourth glass, Bokuto had probably been tipsy—or drunk, you weren’t even sure anymore—when he suggested something oddly smart, yet idiotic at the same time.</p>
<p>                <em>“Why don’t you guys just bring each other as dates to whoever’s wedding you’re going to?” </em>He slurs and your head snaps to Kuroo who also does the same, and you both laugh loudly.</p>
<p>                Bokuto frowns at the two of you, and whines to Akaashi about how you and Kuroo were ‘bullying’ him. Akaashi smiles gently at Bokuto who lays his head on his shoulder, and rubs the his boyfriend’s back gently. You and Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing at that comment, and Kenma shoots you both a glare after he had been quiet for too long.</p>
<p>                “Bokuto has a point.” He says, and that catches your attention.</p>
<p>                “You done texting your baby boy Shoyo?” You tease, wiggling your eyebrows at the pudding head, to which Kenma shoots you a glare at, and you stop laughing as you apologized.</p>
<p>                “What I mean to say is, if you’re tired of having your family constantly asking you about your romantic life, why not bring each other to the functions? They’ll keep quiet about it after.” Kenma continues.</p>
<p>                Now that Kenma said it, it doesn’t sound half as bad. But still, <em>bringing Kuroo as your date? This idiot of a best friend? </em>You look at Kuroo who says a joke to Kenma, teasing the younger male, and laughing. Kuroo was good looking, he was successful, smart, charming—what else? Women were literally fawning over him, and he entertained at least 2 of them, but that was some years ago. He’s one of the most eligible bachelors at the moment, and he’s even been featured in magazines.</p>
<p>                But you just can’t see Kuroo in that way—you were both friends, and you don’t date friends at all. Kuroo probably catches you staring at him, and he leans his chin on his hand, before giving you his signature lazy smile (the one he gives players when he’s trying to recruit them).</p>
<p>                “You falling for me, (y/n)?”</p>
<p>                That brings you out of your little trance, and you snicker at him.</p>
<p>                “You? As if, Tetsu. Even if you’d be the last guy in this world, I don’t think I’d even date you.” You say, and he feigns a hurt expression.</p>
<p>                “You hurt my feelings! Your standards are really that high?” He said and you laugh before nodding your head.</p>
<p>                <em>“You wanna bet on it?”</em></p>
<p>                And there you two go again. Teasing Kuroo was all fun and games, until he brings out the betting system. The last time you two had a bet, you had to give him a back massage. Which wasn’t that bad, until he started teasing you about your ex, so you stepped on his back and he had back pains for the rest of the week.</p>
<p>                “You want me to bet on falling in love with you?” You said, taking a sip from your glass. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol in your system that was making you this bold—but then again, you never backed down from anything, which proves to be a problem in the future.</p>
<p>                By that time, Akaashi and Kenma were already looking at the two of you. They were well aware of how competitive you and Kuroo were towards each other, your rivalry in high school was something they never forgot.</p>
<p>                “Maybe not make this a bet, guys? Just an advice.” Akaashi says, silently hoping the two of you wouldn’t go off with your plan.</p>
<p>                Kenma and Akaashi then shared a looked with each other, knowing full well that it might have been too late.</p>
<p>                “What do you want to bet on, pretty boy?” You teased the bedhead, who’s eye twitched in slight irritation at the nickname.</p>
<p>                <em>“If we fall in love, we make this real.”</em></p>
<p>                That surprised you. Kuroo wasn’t usually saying these kinds of things if he was sober, so you, being the ‘more sober one’ brushed that thought away and agreed anyway. Kenma tried to stop you from even answering, but you clunked your glasses with Kuroo, and drank to it as a sign of agreement.</p>
<p>                <em>“How typical. Deal.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's it!! i'm not sure if i'm adding more chapters, but i guess i'll write another one. let me know what your thoughts are! thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>